Toot Toot! (video)
Note: this article only contains information on the 1999 re-shoot, not the original video release one year before. Toot Toot (often typseset capitalized and with an exclamation mark) is a 1998 (re-recorded 1999) video. It has many different songs, but one main plot: The Big Red Car has broken down and the Wiggles don't know why. Plot *Opening: a red dot comes out of Wigglehouse and turns into the dot for the I. The logo is literally buzzed off and the Wiggles drive past. Their friends come out, and the title turns red, purple, blue, green and brown. The Wiggles greet the audience and discover that the Big Red Car won't start. Jeff decides they take a walk, suggesting they will meet Dorothy, Wags, Henry or Captain Feathersword. *Song: Look Both Ways Wags comes to help, promising that the Big Red Car will be fixed in five minutes. He ends up getting stuck in the front. *Song: John Bradlelum *Song: Henry's Underwater Big Band - The Wiggles Movie *Song: Heads, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Anthony asks Wags if he's had luck fixing the Big Red Car and Wags shakes his head. Anthony suggests they go get a snack. *Song: Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) *Song: Tap Wags - The Wiggles Movie Captain Feathersword discover the Wiggles have left the Big Red Car due to it being broken-down. He suggests that they lost the Big Red Car (despite there being a background of Wigglehouse). He decides to drive the Big Red Car "back" to the Wiggles, and discovers the truth. He decides to fix the Big Red Car, but ends up getting a faceful of soot. *Song: Go, Catain Feathersword, Ahoy *Song: La Bomba - Category:Wiggle and Learn Greg explains to the audience that the car still isn't "toot toot, chugga-chugging" the way it should, and suggests a baker (Note: this is not a joke, he actually said that) should fix it, when Jeff reminds him bakers "bake bread". He then suggests a cowboy (Note: yes, he said that too) when Murray reminds him about cowboy's work on the Western. Greg then suggests a vetenarian, (Note: He also said that) when Anthony reminds him about vet's work with animals. Murray suggests a mechanic, and they go to do the Wiggle Groove. *Song: Do the Wiggle Groove *Song: Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) *Song: Balla Balla Bambina - Category Wiggle and Learn *Song: I Climb Ten Stairs *Crafty segment: Murray and some kids are making cut-outs of Henry. *Song: Move Your Arms Like Henry The Wiggles start to get bored of waiting. *Song (instrumental): Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Murray hangs up with good news and bad news. The bad news: the mechanic won't be coming for quite a while. The good news: Officer Beaples has invited the Wiggles to a ball. Officer Beaples comes with uniforms. *Song: Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango *Song: We're Dancing With Wags the Dog *Song: (instumental) Officer Beaples' Dance *Song: Zardo Zap Greg reminds Anthony that, despite the excitement so far, there is no sign of the mechanic. Just at that moment, Raif the mechanic pops up! Raif tells the Wiggles that, unlike The Wiggly Big Show, it was a disconnection. Raif tells the Wiggles to make some music, otherwise the Big Red Car won't start. *Song: (instrumental) Let's Have a Ceilci The Wiggles bid the audience farewell, and go to the Big Red Car. *Song: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *Song: Hey Now Let's Have a Party - Cold Spaghetti Western *Song: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - The Wiggles Movie *Song: Nya Nya Nya - The Wiggles Movie Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos